The present invention relates to an improved motor vehicle frame and body measurement device used in the repair and straightening of damaged motor vehicles.
Various devices have been proposed to assist auto body workmen in measuring automotive bodies particularly those of the unibody construction after a collision. Generally the vehicles are elevated from the floor and rigidly secured to a straightening device so that forces may be applied to straighten damaged areas of the vehicle. Examples of systems which have heretofore been used include those shown in patent to Wendl, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,305, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,918 to Clausen. The present invention provides an improved measuring system usable with such frame straightening devices. Moreover, none of said references employ extendable-retractable measuring tapes of the type contemplated by the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive frame and body measurement apparatus which incorporates a measuring system that is simpler, less expensive and quicker and easier to use than previous devices. A further object is to provide such device in which the measurements are easier to read than those employed in prior art devices. Another object of the invention is to provide a simplified system which utilizes conventional steel measuring tapes in conjunction with extendable position locating arms. Such tapes are incorporated into the measuring system as an integral part thereof. A further object is to provide a measuring system which is adjustable longitudinally of the axis of the automotive body as well as vertically and laterally in which the measurements can be easily read from the exterior of the vehicle or by a person standing or even lying below or along side the vehicle. A further object of the invention is to provide a measuring system wherein dual measurements can be read indicating at once, for example, the distance of a point from the center line of the vehicle as well as from another reference point to displace from the center of the vehicle. Another advantage is to provide a measuring system in which the starting point of the measurement can conveniently be set at zero at any desired point on the vehicle body.
The present invention relates to an improved automotive body measuring and aligning apparatus. The apparatus of this invention can be used independently of any other straightening device and is provided with clamps to hold the automobile in an elevated fixed position relative to the measuring device. The apparatus includes at least two elongated rails which are situated horizontally with their longitudinal axis parallel to the axis of the automobile being worked on. A vertical locator is provided so as to be moveable along the longitudinal rails and which may be set in position at any desired position along the length of the vehicle. A clamping means such as a set screw is provided to fix the vertical locators at desired positions. The locators are completely independent of each other so that points cam be located on one side of the vehicle at different locations front to back along the vehicle than on the other side.
In its simplest form, this invention contemplates the use of extendable position locating arms on each side of a damaged auto body, one extendable positioning arm being provided on each side of the vehicle to extend in each of three perpendicular (to each other) axes, there being affixed on each of said extendable arms at least one extendable-retractable tape measure each of which measures is provided with means to adjustably affix the free end thereof to a desired position on said positioning arm.
While the preferred embodiment of the invention have been described, it is understood that the invention is not limited to the details herein explained. It is expected that those skilled in the art will recognize numerous variations and equivalents which come within the spirit of the invention and which are intended to be included herein.